Basketball Challenge: Rukawa Fights Airiz
by KuroiInabikari
Summary: When egoistic Rukawa challenges Airiz Souma, an infamous talented volleyball,but has basketball ingeniousness in her blood, everybody gets excited. But what if misfortune befalls on Airiz...what will happen...Or is this only a challenge of love? Find out.
1. Default Chapter

BASKETBALL CHALLENGE: RUKAWA FIGHTS AIRIZ  
BY:KUROI_INABIKARI  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Slam Dunk and Fruits Basket. The ideas expressed here are owned by the corresponding owners of the corresponding series. Arigato.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Konnichiwa Minna-san! This is another fic I created during the times where imagination is wild (It only means when I have the chance and idea) at school. This maybe a fic you can appreciate because when I wrote it in pieces of intermediate paper in school and I've poured out my heart into it. Anyway, My dear readers please read and enjoy this humble fic of mine and I hope you'll enjoy this much as I enjoyed making it with all my heart for you fan fic lovers out there. Oh, this is a sequel of a fanfic a friend of mine has but she hasn't started yet. Anyway, we crossover our works and combine a good fic for everybody!  
R&R! ONEGAI!  
  
  
BASKETBALL CHALLENGE: RUKAWA FIGHTS AIRIZ  
BY: KUROI INABIKARI  
  
CHAPTER 1: BEFORE THE CHALLENGE...  
  
  
PROLOGUE: This challenge was brought about by Rukawa, Kaede's pride that a girl is better in basketball than he is. Souma, Airiz is a very nice person that she decided to accept Rukawa's challenge. But as Rukawa set out the challenge in secret, the loud Sakuragi Hanamichi told everybody to come and see the match. Everyone was really, really excited. But then 4 days before the challenge, Airiz was infected by a virus which sent her to be really sick suddenly. And another misfortune is that she was injured by a volleyball practice hitting her right leg and injuring it. And the challenge is 4 days to go Rukawa wanted to stop it knowing Airiz is hurt but Airiz insisted it to be continued. What will happen to them....find out....  
  
  
  
"Airiz, Airiz!!!" a girl said as she was trying to reach that girl who was supposedly going to her volleyball practice.  
  
"Hai? Nani?" the girl named Airiz asked  
  
"You're going to practice right?" the panting girl said as she reached the girl she was trying to reach.  
  
"Hai, nande Zofjya?" Airiz said  
  
"Well, can we go home together?" Zofjya asked her tomodachi  
  
"Yes! Why not? I'd certainly love that! demo...how about Toru-kun?" Airiz replied  
  
"I told him that I've got something to do first. hehe..." Zofjya answered  
  
"Oh...okay I se..." Airiz said grinning   
  
After that they laughed lightly.  
  
"Anyway, you should go or you'll be late for practice." Zofjya told Airiz as they stopped laughing  
  
"Yeah...okay...wakatta yo!" Airiz answered as she smiled at Zofjya  
  
"Well, what time?" Zofjya suddenly asked her friend  
  
"Maybe 18:00 will do. I'll just go earlier than usual." Airiz said as she looked at her watch  
  
"Then that's it. I'll wait for you at the outside gates, okay?" Zofjya said  
  
"Hai! Hai!" Airiz said in response  
  
"Souma-kun, practice is beginning in 5 mins.!" a voice from the gym summoning the girl became audible.  
  
"Well you better go or Schleizn-san will be mad at you." Zofjya said  
  
"Yeah. I better go or Captain will kill me..." Airiz said as she sweatdropped.  
  
"Later then, Ja! Have a good practice" Zofjya said  
  
"Hai! Later too, Ja!" Airiz said as well  
  
The two girls then went their ways. Airiz went to her volleyball practice and Zofjya to the library to pass time before 18:00. (It is because they were being dismissed at 16:00)  
  
18:00 came and Airiz dismissed herself in practice earlier than usual. She went to the gates and saw Zofjya waiting for her. She ran to her. She was panting, catching her breath. Zofjya then saw her and she smiled.  
  
"How's practice?" Zofjya asked Airiz as she straightened up and breathing a little normally.  
  
"Its...very...breathtaking!" Airiz said as she grinned still catching breath.  
  
"Yeah...hehe...should we go then?" Zofjya asked  
  
"Sure..." Airiz said as she smiled straightening her tired look.  
  
The girls then started walking towards their homes. They were not talking, they were silently walking the roads to their homes.  
  
When Suddenly...  
  
"Airiz-kun, are you really going through that challenge?" Zofjya asked breaking the silence. The tone of her voice very worried.  
  
'Yes! I will" Airiz replied to her, Airiz's eyes glistening. They were shinning with determination.  
  
"Well, I suppose you'll be alright! There's no use worrying about that." Zofjya said as she smiled and let her worries slip away because she knows her friend, Airiz will be okay and her eyes tell her that she'll go through with it no matter what!  
  
"Mite..Mite.." Airiz said as she was pointing straight ahead a little excited.  
  
"Nande, Airiz-kun?" Zofjya said as she moved her head towards what Airiz was pointing.  
  
Zofjya's mouth suddenly dropped. She saw people whom she shouldn't see there standing.  
  
It was Hanagat Toru and Fujima Kenji. Airiz was very excited and surprised to see them there, but they were happy...  
  
"ONIICHAN!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?" Zofjya said as she was a little mad at seeing her brother there.  
  
"Ah...eto...hehe..." Hanagata said as he was sweatdropping  
  
"Yo! Zofjya-chan, Airiz-kun..." Fujima said  
  
"Yo! Ken-chan, Toru-kun" Airiz said her voice filled with happiness  
  
"Hey, so you two were going home together! I thought zofjya is going out and eat ice cream all by herself...hehe..." Hanagata said diverting his attention from his sister to her friend.  
  
"Toru-oniichan! Don't face Airiz-kun and divert our talk!" Zofjya said screaming a little while his brother puts his finger in both of his ears and sweatdrops.  
  
"hehe.. Toru-san...Zofjya-chan..." Fujima said as he chuckled a little  
  
"Are like cat & dog hehe...Kawaii!" Airiz said chuckling along with Fujima  
  
While both of them were chuckling, Hanagat and Zofjya were still arguing and as the siblings saw them chuckling they got irritated and shouted at them together in an enraged voice:  
  
"WHAT WERE YOU TWO LAUGHING ABOUT?"  
  
As they shouted at Fujima and Airiz, the two sweatdropped. After that they all laughed and started walking towards their homes. They were all telling each other what transpired during the day. Hanagata and Fujima told them about basketball practice and other stuff. Airiz told them about volleyball practice and Zofjya about her Algebra Adventures. But to all this, they avoided mentioning the challenge to Airiz. When they reached the crossroad to where they will go separate ways to their homes, it was time to say good-bye.  
  
"Uh...are...we are here...that was fast..." Hanagata said as he was surprised to see there very fast.  
  
"Yeah...I guess we have to go different roads." Zofjya said   
  
"Yeah...sore ja! Mata ashita ne!" Airiz said as she smiled also  
  
"Yeah...rest up, you'll be needing strength tomorrow" Hanagata said as he mentioned the challenge for the first time.  
  
"Oh..Okay...!" Airiz said   
  
"Sore ja, Airiz-kun, Ken-chan" Hanagata & Zofjya said   
  
"Hai! Sore-ja!" Airiz replied  
  
"Sore-ja!" Fujima also said as he waved his hand and smiled also.  
  
After that they went separate ways: the Hanagata siblings went to the left and Fujima and Airiz to the right.  
  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: First Chap up! I so Happy! Ureshii-kata! Second chap is coming up!  
R&R! Onegai! 


	2. bcrfa2

BASKETBALL CHALLENGE: RUKAWA FIGHTS AIRIZ  
BY: KUROI_INABIKARI  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Slam Dunk and Fruits Basket. The ideas expressed here are owned by the corresponding owners of the corresponding series. Arigato.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Second Chapter.... I hope you'lll like it like the first one... I may not be very good in grammar but please read my fic....Anyway I won't prolong this.... R&R! Onegai!  
  
  
  
CHAPTER II: MANY POINTS OF VIEW...  
  
  
  
ZOFJYA AND TORU HANAGATA'S POV:  
  
  
"Zofjya.. why did you so far avoided mentioning the challenge to Airiz-kun?" Hanagata said  
  
"Oniichan, I'm worried about her...really she's still a little sick... she's not yet recovered fully...she might..." Zofjya said worrying   
  
"Don't worry...she can handle herself...I know she can...her eyes tell me that!" Hanagata said  
  
"Yes, I see her eyes glistening with fire! she's really up to the challenge! Oh...demo...I still..." Zofjya said  
  
"Daijobu...! She'll do it!!! I trust her! Both I and Kenji-san trust her. We also know her current condition. But whatever it is her eyes shows her great determination never to be stopped by anyone" Hanagata said  
  
"Yes. I know that. I trust her...very much!" Zofjya said   
  
"Then that's good! I guess it'll be alright." Hanagat said smiling  
  
"Yes" Zofjya said also smiling  
  
"Then let's go home...I bet we'll have ice cream for dessert...hehe" Hanagata said as he teased her sister.  
  
"Oh! Yurunesai! Oniichan! But maybe... ice cream for dessert...good idea!" Zofjya said slapping his brother.  
  
"Then stop worrying and hurry up!" Hanagata said "hehe! You're worrying about her also!" Zofjya said laughing and catching to her brother. " Oh! Alright!" Hanagata said grinning  
  
And both of them went straight home...  
  
  
  
  
AIRIZ SOUMA AND KENJI FUJIMA'S POV:  
  
  
  
"Airiz-kun...Airiz-kun..." Fujima whispered to himself breaking the silence between them.  
  
"Hai? Nande?" Airiz asked turning to Fujima  
  
"Ah...gomen-nasai! hehe... I thought you weren't listening..." Fujima said smiling  
  
"Oh...What is it then?" Airiz said  
  
"What?" Fujima said a little puzzled  
  
"You were calling my name.. What is it?" Airiz asked Fujima  
  
"Well I was just thinking...About tommorow...well" Fujima said slowly starting to mention the challenge to Airiz. Fujima was expecting a frown and silence from Airiz but he was surprised that Airiz's cheerful face was not faltering. She was still smiling.  
  
"Well, What about it?" Airiz said smiling  
  
"Well, Zofjya-chan told me and Toru-san that you were still sick..." Fujima said slowly  
  
"Daijobu! Daijobu!" Airiz said turning to Fujima again.  
  
"If you're worrying about the challenge, I'll be fine" Airiz said cheerfully  
  
"Then..I will not worry...I trust you..." Fujima said smiling at Airiz too  
  
"Hey, did you know why we were waiting there? Where you & Zofjya-chan saw both me and Toru-san?" Fujima suddenly asked Airiz  
  
"Iie.." Airiz replied.  
  
"It's because Toru-san and I were really there to go cheer you on. Zofjya-chan said that she'll be doing something and that she'll go home late. But Toru-san knew she was going with you. So we waited there. Toru-san told me that he wanted to cheer you on with me. We both told Kazushi-san but he blushed and told us he's gonna do something else. I, myself wanted to see you since Zofjya-chan told us you were sick. But Zofjya keeps on nudging us and shaking her head when we come to tell you about the challenge." Fujima said as he explained while Airiz sweatdropped  
  
"She is very anxious about the challenge. " Airiz said still sweatdropping  
  
"She is...but really if I were her I'd really worry..." Fujima said  
  
"Hai! Hai!" Airiz said still sweatdropping  
  
"Hehe..." Fujima said laughing a little.  
  
They then walked further to their homes. They arrived first at Fujima's house.  
  
"Well, this is my house..." Fujima said turning to Airiz.   
  
"Well then, Sore-ja!" Airiz said smiling  
  
"Matte...Matte... Airiz-kun" Kenji said as he went to Airiz who just started to walk away. He then placed his hands on Airiz's shoulder and said gently:  
  
"Hey, I'll walk you home... I've got nothing to do here... no one is home because my parents are in another country having business matters settled. Cone on. It's alright..."  
  
"demo..." Airiz started  
  
"Come on, Airiz and besides there are perverts roaming around the streets..." Fujima said insisting that he come with this bishoujo.  
  
"Oh, alright if it won't bother you..." Airiz said sighing and then smiling.   
  
"Yeah.." Fujima said still not taking his hands off Airiz's shoulders. After a few minutes they started walking towards Souma Family Manor, where Airiz lives. When they have reached the place, they both stopped in front of the huge gate.  
  
"You better enter or Akito-san will be really really mad at you. It's late." Fujima said as he turned to face Airiz.  
  
Akito is Airiz's older brother. He is a university studentin the mos elite school in the country.  
  
"Arigato, Fujima, Kenji!" Airiz said turning to Fujima and smiling.  
  
"Hai! Just go inside and rest up...tomorrow's a rather big day... You better rest..." Fujima said smiling nicely  
  
"You're so nice, Ken-chan, Arigato...ja!" Airiz said as she hugged Fujima. Fujima surprised, smiled  
  
"Mata ashita ne!" Airiz said happily as she broke from hertight hug.   
  
"Mata Ashita ne!" Fujima said sweetly smiling.   
  
Airiz waved her hand as the gate of her home was opened and she was met by her servants. Kenji also waved his and smiled. After Airiz disappeared from sight, Kenji started to turn and walk towards his own.  
  
  
  
  
RUKAWA KAEDE'S POV:  
  
"Tomorrow's the day... Airiz-kun...hope she's alright...' Rukawa said while he was lying in his bed.  
  
"I should've postponed this...if only...if only...she never knew of my plan..." he continued telling himself.  
  
"Doesn't she know...doesn't she know...Ore wa...Ore wa..." Rukawa said stopping at each word.  
  
"I am worried about her...I always want her to be alright...O hope everything will go well tomorrow..." Rukawa said   
  
"Ai...Aishi..." Rukawa said before he slept soundly  
  
The night was so calm and peaceful everything is going well as expected...  
  
The sky is filled with diamonds...stars... And when the dawn broke a new day rises...  
  
  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Chapter 2 up! Chapter 3 coming up.. Ihope you like it... R&R! Onegai! 


	3. bcrfa3

BASKETBALL CHALLENGE: RUKAWA FIGHTS AIRIZ  
BY:KUROI_INABIKARI  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Slam Dunk and Fruits Basket. The ideas expressed here are owned by the corresponding owners of the corresponding series. Arigato.  
  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Konnichiwa Minna-san! At last the third chapter is up. I hope you will like it.. Again I am telling minna that I am not good in grammar but I've poured my heart on this and dedicate it to all of you minna! Anyway.. Arigato... R&R! Onegai!  
  
  
CHAPTER III: AND THE DAY OF THE CHALLENGE COMES...  
  
  
Every body was excited about the challenge that they woke up early. But the people involved in it are not yet awake, they were still lost in dreams... At about 6:30 am, Rukawa awoke and stood up. He knew this was the day of the challenge. He stareted walking heavily towards the door and out, his room. Meanwhile, Airiz wakes up from he rdream because she was awaken by a servant his brother Akito sent her. But she rolled and rolled until she fell from her bed and that was the time she was really awake. Her servant sweatdropped. Then she went outside the room, still sleepy and dizzy alittle because she fell.  
  
And then at 9:30 the Shohoku gym is full of people. This is the venue for the challenge...SD players, Shohoku classes... lots of girls and guys...  
  
"Zofjya-chan, Toru-san!" Fujima said as he went up to them  
  
"Ken-chan!!! Ken-chan!!!" Zofjya said excitedly  
  
"Yo! Kenji-Taicho!" Hanagata said  
  
"Hehe..." Fujima said  
  
"Have you seen the other guys?" Fujima asked  
  
"Taicho! We are here!" The other Shoyo bishounens answered in chorus.  
  
"Matte... Where is Kazushi?" Fujima asked  
  
"I don't know, he's here a while ago..." Hanagata said  
  
"I'm here..." Hasegawa Kazushi suddenly said  
  
"Oh...I see..." Fujima suddenly said sweatdropping at Hasegawa's cold treatment.  
  
"Guys, Where is Rukawa and Airiz-kun?" Zofjya asked  
  
"I don't know...I haven't seen them both of them around. I told her..." Fujima said suddenly interrupted by Zofjya.  
  
"WHAT?!? YOU TOLD HER ABOUT IT?" she exclaimed. Zofjya was really shocked.  
  
"Yes, well, I mentioned it to her. But she didn't get mad at me. She smiled and flashed her fiery eyes of determination. I also told her that we are all worried that's all." Fujima explained clearly  
  
"NANDA?!?" Hanagata and Zofjya now were screaming at Fujima who was sweatdropping.  
  
"Daijobu...Daijobu... She wasn't mad! She was smiling...hehe..." Fujima said as Hanagata and Zofjya was looking anxious bowing down.   
  
"Taicho, what were you doing with Ai...Airi...Airiz-kun yesterday?" Hasegawa said as he was talking coldly against his team coach, Fujima.  
  
"Huh... I was accompanying her home. Naze..? How did you..?" Fujima said puzzled  
  
"Well..ano..." Hasegawa said blushing  
  
"Ah...okay..." Fujma said grinning  
  
"Well.." Hasegawa started but was interupted by a sudden approach of a group of persons.  
  
"Yo!" Shin-ichi Maki of Kainan said.  
  
"Yo! Maki-san!" Shoyo members said  
  
"Yo! Maki" Fujima and Hanagata said  
  
"Maki.." Hasegawa said normally now.  
  
"Shin-chan...Kainan bishounens...SUGOI!!" Zofjya said  
  
"Ah! My dear Zofjya! You are looking very pretty today!" Kiyota said blushing  
  
"YURUNESAI BAKERO! GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" Hanagata said screaming while everybody sweatdrops because the other people were looking at them.  
  
"Calm down...Hanagata-kun" Fujima said still sweatdropping  
  
"Yeah, you are doing such a racket....you are embarrassing all of us.." a low voice said  
  
"Nani?!? TEMEE!!" Hanagata said  
  
"Yo! Minna!" Jun Uozumi said  
  
"Ah! Uozumi-san! Soshite...Ryonan Bishounens!" Zofjya said excitedly  
  
"Yo!" Sendoh Akira said as he came later than the other Ryonan boys.  
  
"So! Everybody is here, huh? In our humble school..." Another low voice said  
  
"Ah! Akagi-san!" Zofjya said  
  
"Konnichiwa minna..." the other Shohoku boys said   
  
"And the other schools are here...Sannoh...Aiwa...Toyotama Who could've talked them into going here?" Hisashi Mitsui said amazed  
  
"I think I know who could've done this!" Miyagi Ryota said  
  
"SAKURAGI HANAMICHI!" Ayako said as she turned and she hit Sakuragi with her fan  
  
"Ouch! Ayako-san! Why did you hit the 'Tensai'?" Sakuragi said as he was holding his head and everybody sweatdropping  
  
"BAKERO! It's embarrasing! Akagi said as he too hit Sakuragi in the head.   
  
"Ah! Gori!" Sakuragi said  
  
"Minna, how are you?" Haruko said as she went too.  
  
"We're all alright, Haruko-san!" Zofjya said cheerfully  
  
Everybody was talking to each other. They were even acquainted and made friends with the players from Sannoh, Aiwa and Toyotama. The morning seemed long because everybodyarrived early.  
  
At about 9:30, Rukawa arrived. He arrived and all the girls cheered...  
  
"Rukawa! Rukawa! L-O-V-E Rukawa!" the Ru-Ka-Wa girls started cheering.  
  
"Ah! Yurunesai!!!" Sakuragi and Nobunaga screamed while the others sweatdropped.  
  
Rukawa changed his clothes and prepared for the challenge. He sat on teh bench, but he wasn't sleeping...  
  
he was so focused...  
  
and he somehow seemed worried...  
  
He was thinking deeply...  
  
And he was sleeping...  
  
"Yaru! Rukawa! Don't Sleep!" Sakuragi said shaking Rukawa while all the girls are mad.  
  
"Ah..." Rukawa said  
  
After 5 minute, Airizarrived with Akito, his brother.   
  
"Ah...are..." Airiz started  
  
"Airiz-kun!" everybody cheered  
  
"Yo! Airiz-kun! Are you alright?" Akagi said  
  
"I am...daijobu..." Airiz said  
  
"Are you sure?" Rukawa suddenly said that girls everywhere were dreamy and at the same time jealous of Airiz  
  
"Oh! She is an obnoxious girl!" One of the Rukawa girls exclaimed  
  
"Yeah! Challenging Rukawa like that! She just wants to be close to him!" Another girl said  
  
"Hai! Hai! But I know Rukawa will win! He will! And that obnoxious girl will kneel! hahahaha!" Yet another Ru-Ka-Wa girl shouted.   
  
"Yurunesai! Yurunesai! You don't know anything about this! You are the obnoxious girls! Yurunesai!" Hanamichi shouted defending Airiz from the Ru-Ka-Wa girls  
  
"I am, Arigato, Rukawa." Airiz said as she was sweatdropping  
  
"Oh! She is a little Kitsune! Taking Rukawa like that!" The girls said mad at Airiz.  
  
Rukawa was getting irritated and he suddenly shouted:  
  
"Yurunesai! I CHALLENGED AIRIZ TO THIS! DONT BLAME HER!"  
  
And all the girls stopped blaming Airizbut continued on cheering for Rukawa.  
  
Akito then approached the other players of SD and he was greeted warmly since he is very famous with them. He is a university basketball player. Declared no. 1 in his batch.  
  
"Konnichiwa...minna!" Akito said as he went near them.   
  
"Akito-san! It's very nice to see you here! How are you?" Fujima said  
  
"I am alright, demo Airiz is not..." Akito replied  
  
"NANI!?!?!?" they all shouted while Akito sweatdrops  
  
"But she told us she was A-OK! Naze, Akito? What's wrong with her?" Fujima asks while the others were anxious to know the answer.  
  
"eh... she was having a temperature of 39.9. She can't move yesterday night. She was having convulsions."Akito said slowly and anxiously   
  
"Oh, Airiz..." Zofjya said her eyes starting to release tears.  
  
"I knew she was sick! Damn, I thought it was a joke! I noticed she was walking in circles and very dizzy, her color is white and sweating coldly." Hanagata said  
  
"But she never showed that!!! She always seemed cheerful and happy. She never told us! Oh! Airiz!" Maki and the others said  
  
"She was really burning hot! When I held her shoulders. But she just seemed determined to go through this day!" Fujima said anxiously looking at Airiz.  
  
"But she miraculously became well this morning. But she is still having a fever of 38.8." Akito said still worried.  
  
After that they fell silent.  
  
They all looked at Airiz with a lot of worry. Especially those who were close toher. But everyone was close to her that's why they were all worried. Even the guys from the other schools.  
  
"Okay...Okay..You two ready?" Akagi asked Airiz and Rukawa  
  
"Hai. Go....Captain" Rukawa replied  
  
"Hai! Akagi-san!" Airiz said  
  
"Then...HAJIME-YO!" Akagi said setting the whistle and the ball.   
  
And the long-awaited game began...  
  
The game where mixed emotions are set and high tension is felt...  
  
The basketball game of Airiz Souma and Kaede Rukawa....  
  
The 'BASKETBALL GAME OF LOVE?'  
  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yay! Chapter 3 done! Get ready for Chapter 4!   
R&R ONEGAI!!!! 


End file.
